Shawn Guku
Character Overview Shawn Lee Guku is a Ritjessian male, born nearly two thousand years after The Ascension. At the time of his birth, Ritjes had a functioning society, though nothing comparable to the technological golden age it had once enjoyed. He tends to keep quiet about his childhood and upbringing. Personality He's an asshole. Easily rubs people the wrong way, for his own amusement or just by habit. He can be nice, but there's something of a "trial by fire" to be his friend; everyone he considers close has at one point wanted to/has punched him in the face. He's a bit of a nihilist, and is quick to point out that "None of this matters, we're all gonna die, and the universe will tear itself apart in some billions of years anyways." People tend to not like that, so he doesn't maintain casual friendships long. Appearance Physique/Colors * Shawn Guku is a slightly short Ritjessian, male, with some musculature and tiny bits of flab in the belly region. * His head and hair are a pastel light-yellow color, with fleshtones inside his animalistic ears and on the muzzle. From the neck down, his body is entirely a rich sky blue, save for flesh-coloring on his hands and the front of his torso. Clothing * He's usually seen wearing a black button-down shirt, with a red undershirt, blue jeans, with black and white shoes. * Without fail, if he's wearing any kind of underwear or swimwear, it's a thong. Usually neon green, but he's been known to wear black and purple. Abilities * Dark Matter Manipulation: 'Being one of the small percentage of Ritjessians with control over Dark Matter, he can channel it through his body and release it as waves of green plasma. This also gives him the ability to transfer this into a weapon, usually his sword that creates a plasma blade. The waves of plasma take a vague form of a blast until he learns better control and can form solid spheres. * '''Flight: '''Connecting with the Dark Matter that permeates the whole universe, he can defy gravity to a point. He only moves a little faster than he would if he were running. * '''Hyper Guku: '''A "transformation" achieved with repeated use of Dark Matter, that heightens all his senses, increases his speed and strength exponentially, and allows almost endless streams of Dark Matter plasma. The form isn't without its drawbacks, which often outweigh the benefits; exteded use causes pain, resulting in a blind rage. This blind rage makes it more and more difficult to drop the transformation, causing an endless cycle eventually culminating in a loss of control, and eventually destabilizes the whole body until he tears himself apart at an atomic level. Relationships 'Ketania Vahltae * Being the first person he encounters after waking up from his cryo-sleep, while he's the first person she'd seen in a long time as well, the two formed an instant bond. Their experiences have given them a type of cynical sense of humor that they share, and she's one of the few people that has seen Shawn show some genuine emotion. Caden Nyral * Shawn and Caden almost immediately didn't see eye-to-eye. He sees Caden as an unnecessary authority figure, and Caden views him as troublesome, on a good day. Over time they gain (and lose) a degree of respect for one another, they never get to the point that they call each other "friends." Dagmar Guku * Probably the most complicated relationship, Shawn and his sister Dagmar don't dislike each other, but they tend to act awkward and uncomfortable around one another. It's apparent that something happened between them to make them not like to be around each other. 'Ellair Hikarikaze ' Backstory Trivia Gallery Category:Free Candy Category:Dark Matter Category:Characters